DBZ: A New Hero
by WMMRT
Summary: Follow the Journey of Pota, the cousin of Vegeta, as he goes through his path of a hero. Watch as he begins in his search for his brother! Later on, their will be some Romance! The Next Chapter will be a lot bigger.
1. Prologue

**Prologue Timeline**

**South City High Saga**

**(A/N) This story takes place after the Buu Saga, beginning in the Age of 793. Most likely, the story will end in the Age of 800. In my story, after the 28****th**** martial arts tournament, the Tournament became a 10 year thing. Goku never left to train Uub, and GT never happened (nor did Battle of the Gods, due to no english dub yet). I am continuing "High School Torture", but I have been working on this story. This chapter will be pretty short because it is just the prologue. I will upload another chapter soon. Enjoy!**

Age of 700: King Vegeta is born on Planet Plant

Age of 703: Prince Fuita (brother of King Vegeta) is born!

Age of 710: Though not being the strongest Saiyan (Raditz Power), he is discovered by the Tuffles to be an intelligent Saiyan

Age of 720: The father of King Vegeta dies, and King Vegeta is crowned the new king

Age of 724: Prince Fuita takes a wife for himself

Age of 727: Fuita and his mate used the Tuffle technology to sneak off the planet, not agreeing with his race.

Age of 735: Fuita learns that his wife is barren, and begins research on a way to fix his wife

Age of 763: Fuita hears of Frieza's defeat at the hands of a Super Saiyan

Age of 767: Fuita hacks into Dr. Gero's network, and learns that his nephew, Prince Vegeta, had an heir to the throne.

Age of 777: Fuita finds a procedure that will allow his wife to bear children

Age of 778: Twin boys are born, 10 minutes apart. The older one's name is Prince Pota, while the younger was Prince Tatos. Later that year, Bra is born to Vegeta and Bulma.

Age of 780: Pan Son is born, the child of Gohan and Videl Son.

Age of 783: Fuita and his wife are killed. The two boys are seperated to two different preset coordinations

Age of 784: The 28th Martial Arts Tournament is held

Age of 788: Pota finally hacks into his brother's ship terminal, and acquired the planet.

Age of 789: Pota lands on Planet Earth in search for his brother.

Age of 790: Pota enrolls in South City Middle under the alias Russell.

Age of 793: Pota begins his Sophomore year, with no clue to his brother's location.

**(A/N) This Story will follow Pota's journey. This Story will connect with Vegeta and Goku while in this Saga, but will dive in with everyone else after the Tatos Saga. Again sorry for this being extremely short, but the next will be the llongest chapter I have ever wrote. Wait about Five days, and it should be done. Please keep reading, and tell me what you think of the timeline I presented in the reviews!**


	2. The Beginning of High School

**South City High Saga**

**Chapter 1**

**(A/N) Now we truly begin this story, which will follow Pota. I will begin Pota's journey through South City high. Hope you enjoy this chapter ahead.**

"_Pota, get out of here." The horror stricken Saiyan watched as the space mercenary Oji killed his mom in cold blood. The five year old was too overtaken by the despicable act to notice his dad push him towards his twin brother. "You and your brother have to go, NOW!" Pota snapped out of his trance, grabbing his brother by his armor strap, and dragging him towards the pods. _

_Tatos started his ship and burst into the emptiness of space. Pota began activating his pod to leave. As the ship began for departure, he heard an agonizing scream come from where he left his dad._

The alarm bell rang, causing Pota to fly out of the bed due to his sensitive Saiyan ears. Realizing that today was the beginning of his sophomore year in the Earth School system, he ran into the shower. See the only reason he was in Earth school was due to a couple taking him in, as long as he got an education.

He was happy that a couple took him in, even after seeing his space pod and all. He never knew why they did it, until he overheard them one afternoon talking about how she was barren.

He knew that his biological mother was barren, similar to his adoptive mom. He was the kid that she never had. At most she was 32, but would never have a blood heir.

After cleaning up, he dashed into the kitchen for his breakfast. It only took a few years for the human couple to get used to his eating abilities, and the woman loved it. Her name was Liona, and she loved to cook.

Pota devoured his breakfast like always, and gave his adoptive parents big hugs, before he flew to the woods near his school.

This is where he always landed, so he could avoid suspicions arising from the weak minded humans. In his 3 years at the school, he had only made about 6 true friends.

He became interested in his science class, due to being similar to his dad. He loved science, but also was a fighter like most of the royal family. By now, his power reached up to Frieza in his second form.

He was a science geek, and already smarter than even Bulma Briefs. He had earned respect through the community with his scientific accomplishments.

He mainly focused on building state of the art training equipment, including a band that added more pressure weight for people running (to get faster and stronger).

He knew for sure that his brother was alive, because his brother was to strong to die to these humans. He had improved the police force's weapons, by making the arm guns that most galactic armies carried today.

One shot from these loaded blasters, and the enemy would be neutralized. This weapon was only used in high risk missions. The weapons locked on to a power level, allowing hostage situations to be taken down easily.

`The technological advances raised the suspicion of Mrs. Briefs, but she soon believed that someone came across the discovery from the bodies left behind by Frieza in the desert. She did not really care, knowing that nothing in the universe could stop her Saiyans.

Pota also contributed to the regeneration chamber. All of these inventions were credited to South City High School, and the school soon became the best academic school in the world.

No one person knew who truly the mastermind behind the scientific advancement was, but it really didn't matter. The world was finally in a peaceful state.

It would eventual change, due to the black market. This is when Gohan and Videl convinced their daughter Pan, to take up the family business. But now, let's get back to Pota.

Pota had finally arrived at the school, to be greeted by his friend Rick. "Hey Russell (this was his alias)." Pota noticed the glum and mournful expression on his face, so he questioned his friend.

"Why are you so sad bro?" The boy stared at Pota in shock, and then he answered. "You haven't heard, Michael committed suicide over the summer."

With those words, Pota stood there in a stunned state not knowing what to do. Michael and Cameron had been his first friends, and introduced him to his gamer friends he had loved.

Ever since he had been introduced to gaming, he loved learning about the interesting machine. He studied on the subject, and planned to finish a Hercule Satan's WMAT hack. Instead of the weak humans, he would replace them with the most well-known fighters in the universe.

The game would be for only him and his friends, but he would love it. He had brought Cameron and Michael over to test it when Cameron raised warning signals in his head. The boy had seemed to know so much about ki.

The suspicions were soon lowered when he learned of the legendary 23rd WMAT. When he saw the man known as the reincarnation of King Piccolo, he immediately knew he was a Namekian. First off, he looked like the Namekians Pota had seen. Second, his name was of the Namekians language that Pota had learned as a kid.

The second man had caused the boy to realize something. He was a Saiyan! The man looked like a Saiyan, and had the same fighting attitude of one.

Then it hit him; his father told him when he was little, that a Saiyan from Planet Earth beat Frieza. Goku was the Super Saiyan. With this information, he added the Namek and the Super Saiyan to his game.

Michael had been the boy who had shown him the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament.

Had it not been for the now dead boy, he would not know who the Super Saiyan was. Michael's death caused Pota to run into the woods that surrounded the school. When he made it to a halt, he fell to his knees and let out a warriors cry.

His ki sky rocketed, causing the city to shake rapidly. This immediately gave Cameron a headache. Even he could sense the power, and it was big, just not as big as his.

Vegeta was startled by the power. Not because of it's strength, but the fact that it felt like a saiyan's power. He had to investigate the scene.

The prince burst out of the Gravity Room, and vanished in the sky.

Pota finally reclaimed control, startled at the power he had left off. He just sent up flares for the Z-Fighters. He did not want them to find him till he hit 16. That was when he would give up his search for his brother.

He embarked on the trail back to the school, when a golden light stopped him dead in his tracks. He saw the figure of a man with bright golden hair before him. The power radiating from the man was gigantic. "Who the hell are you, brat?" Pota scared went to answer, but was cut off.

"**You are a Saiyan, am I right?"**

"**Yes sir; who are you sir?" **

"**Cut the manners bullcrap, and ** **I'm your prince. Now, back to my original question, who are you?" **

"**I am your cousin, my prince. I go to school here at South City High"**

Vegeta was frozen in awe, staring down the saiyan boy. He did resemble the prince, now that Vegeta thought about it.

Pota had spiky black hair, that was similar to Vegeta's, only that it seemed to look similar to Gohan's, with the lock of hair covering some of his eye.

"**I believe you for now, but trust me, I will be back."**

Oo0oO

Vegeta arrived back at capsule corp, immediately looking for his woman. He found her and Trunks in the dinosaur refuge, talking to Bra.

Vegeta never showed it, but he loved his family a lot. They may have not been the nicest kids, but they were still his. Now with a teenage saiyan running lose, he was going to protect the humans again.

"**Woman, can you help me?"**

"**Sure, what is it Vegeta?"**

"**I need to get a job at South City High School."**

"**Why"**

"**I have my reasons, so can you help me?" **

"**Let me see, honey." **

"**Don't call me that!"**

"**Okay, okay, I won't."**

Bulma grabbed her phone and dialed the school's number. After a few minutes of talking, she walked up to Vegeta.

"**The gym teacher quit his job for money, so now you will take his place. Also, you kinda will coach their all star football team, okay."**

Vegeta didn't feel like coaching football, but atleast the boy would not leave his sights.

Oo0oO

Cameron watched as the power he felt earlier came into the classroom. He could not believe his eyes when he saw that it was Russell. _Could he be?_

**(A/N) So Pota has been introduced, along with Vegeta. Now that Vegeta is watching the young saiyan closely, what will happen? Last but not least; Who is Cameron? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you continue to enjoy this fanfic. Until Next time, see ya!**


End file.
